The Beauty and The Goblin King
by wolfdemongirl136
Summary: After being defeated by a 15 yr old girl, Jareth began 2 lose his power. A creature unlike Jareth's ever seen before tells him a way 2 regain his powers, & it has to do with another mortal girl. Jareth almost sick of mortals 2 start with sighs defeated again, decides to listen, & find this girl that will help. Little does he know she's the key 2 his happiness. Labyrinth(Jim Henson)


"You have no power me" Was the last thing the Goblin King heard fifteen year old; Sara say to him before the world around him collapsed, and vanished into nothing almost like it was a dream.

Decades later, after being defeated by Sara; the goblin king lost his human appearance, and became an even darker goblin; fifteen year old Sara was now forty-four years old English teacher. As sixteen year old Toby stood outside of his house waiting on his ride. . .A green mustang with twin racing stripes pulled up into his drive. Smirking; Toby walked over, and got into the mustang.

"Where's Sara?" Toby asked as a familiar tune filled the speakers of the mustang

"At school, you, and Sara plan to watch the school play?"

"Most defiantly, plays are a weakness of mine, what's the name of the play?"

"The Labyrinth"

"Ah nice" Toby noticed the familiar tune went back to the beginning, and that his friend sang along with it

"You remind me of the baby

What baby? The baby with the power

What power? Power of voodoo

Who do? You do

Do what? Remind me of the baby" Toby shrugged his shoulders, and joined in

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry

What could I do?

My baby's love had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew:

Unison

"What kind of magic spell to use?

Slime and snails

Or puppy dogs'tails

Thunder or lighting

Then the baby said

Dance magic, dance(dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance(dance, magic dance)

Put the baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump(jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump(jump, magic, jump)

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free

Driver: "I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try

What could I do?

My baby's fun had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew

Unison:

"What kind of magic spell to use?

Slime and snails

Or puppy dogs'tails

Thunder or lighting

Then the baby said

Dance magic, dance(dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance(dance, magic dance)

Put the baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump(jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump(jump, magic, jump)

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free

Dance magic, dance(dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance(dance, magic dance)

Dance magic, dance(dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance(dance, magic dance)

Dance magic, dance(dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance(dance, magic dance)

Dance magic, dance(dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance(dance, magic dance)

Jump magic, jump(jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump(jump, magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump(jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump(jump, magic, jump)

Toby: Put that baby spell on me (ooh)"

"Wow" Toby just shrugged, we then laughed

"I don't know, but it's like I knew that song by heart"

"Could be"

"Do you have the soundtrack, or something?" I laughed, and placed in the soundtrack cd from the play I was given by the school's Drama department

"Plan to be the Goblin King?" I asked

"Maybe, than you can be the princess that has to save the child"

'That would be a problem"

"Oh, how so?"

"From what I read the Goblin King falls for the princess"

"Awkward, anyways what's this titled?"

"As The World Falls Down"

Toby: "There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Opened and closed with your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast in search of new dreams

A love that will last within your heart

I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill he's caused

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you

As the world falls down

Falling

(As the world) Falling down

Falling in love

I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you Valentine evenings

Though we're strangers till now

We're choosing the path between the stars

I'll leave my love between the stars

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill he's caused

Wasn't too much fun for you

But I'll be there for you

As the world falls down

As the world falls down"

"If ya keep this up you'll be able to audition for the role of The Goblin King in collage Toby" We listened to Toby's favorite 'Dance Magic' as I came down the back road, and soon pulled up into the parking lot of the high school. I pulled up to the high school's main entrance, and let Toby out

"See you after school Jara!" Toby yelled back at me

"Yea, see you!" I yelled back as I sped off from the parking lot burning rubber behind me. . . Little did I know Toby, and I were being watched by none other then the Goblin King himself.


End file.
